


Mothman/Elef: The Fanfic

by Asylum_Regular



Series: Shitposting [1]
Category: Cryptids - Fandom, Mothman - Fandom, Sound Horizon
Genre: BDSM, Crack, Daddy Kink, Gags, M/M, Other, Present for my trophy wife, please dont take this seriously, shitpost, welcome to hell - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asylum_Regular/pseuds/Asylum_Regular
Summary: Dear lord, what have I done?(Heavily influenced by a shitpost squad)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't take this seriously.  
> Dear lord in heaven, forgive me for I have sinned

They kissed. It was hot and steamy with a fierce clashing of teeth and the taste of blood. The blindfold over Elef's eyes prevented him from seeing the smoldering gaze he could feel sweeping over his body. But the feeling was eclipsed by the soft teasing of gliding fingers working over his shoulders and tracing down his spine as one hand tangled around his braid, yanking harshly and pulling his head up. His back arched and he felt more than heard the chuckle that his lover let out.

 

“So pretty for me, Elef" Mothman murmured, sounding entirely too smug "I want to hear the noises you make too. Would you sing for me if I took the gag off?"

 

He nodded frantically, head bobbing as much as it was able while his hair was still being tugged.

 

"You know Daddy only put it on you because you always hide your pretty sounds from him" the mouth pressed to the back of his neck was curved into a wicked smirk.

 

He whined through the gag, trying to turn his head to his partner to show him how much he wanted the gag off, to show him how much he wanted to let his daddy hear the sounds he brought out from him. 

 

Mothman must have understood the meaning in Elef's gaze because hands were at the back of his head, unbuckling the restraint with slightly shaking hands.  
When it was finally released and the bright salmon bullshit colored gag was pushed from his mouth, followed by a string of saliva, he looked back at Mothman over his shoulder and let out a seductive (moan (moon)) husky whisper of "broski".

**Author's Note:**

> God is dead and we killed him


End file.
